Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2016
11:45 and i bet 11:45 that you use that too when youre joking around 11:45 no. 11:45 i don't. 11:45 ... wow thanks for lying to me, friend. 11:45 im not lying 11:45 and if you think that i dont know you... youre wrong 11:46 anyways... topic change 11:46 ... so 11:46 dicks? 11:46 Dicks is a store 11:46 no 11:46 i meant 11:47 ohhhh 11:47 nvm 11:47 THAT kind of dicks 11:48 yup 11:50 User blog:Critolious/Tiny's Birthday is Tomorrow! (3/23/16) 11:51 Ey 11:51 cool 11:52 I'll probably give him an autographed photo of Critolious 11:52 :P 11:53 face reveal? (i know you ain't gonna show it to anybody) 11:53 and by face reveal i mean the photograph 11:54 I'll paste a pixelated logo over my face 11:54 though only Tiny will see it 11:55 k 11:55 brb 11:59 crit 12:00 i love the game you made, truly awesome. I hope you make more games that are awesome in the future 12:04 tfw the game crashes 12:06 @Geleixox 12:06 thx bby 12:06 bby? 12:07 oh my 12:07 okay then 12:15 working on the looking around system for JW at the moment 12:30 gtg 12:30 Bye 12:43 ey bbys 12:44 Hi 12:44 Hi Pig 12:44 pig! 12:44 hi! 12:44 my name is geleixox 12:45 im new here. 12:45 Welcome! You're gonna love it here... 12:45 hm alright 12:45 * PigZapper is reading from a card with a gun pointed to his head 12:45 XD 12:45 Why did you- 12:45 jk, I think you'll like it 12:46 Brb 12:46 i watch a lot of family guy 12:46 ... 12:46 okay 12:46 cowhat it was a joke 12:46 Oh 12:47 tmw a person leaves but it says their still here 12:48 oh, nvm 12:51 Back 12:51 remember kids 12:51 sideways for attention 12:51 longways for results 12:51 ;) 12:51 Hang on a sec 12:51 c: 12:51 PIG 12:51 SAY IT IN PM 12:52 .3. 12:52 Glee, I PM'd u 12:52 *Gele 12:59 http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Where-Do-You-Think-YOU-RE-Going-Japed-Week-598310280 01:02 hey cowhat 01:02 Hi 01:10 Rip Crit 01:10 hey look 01:10 a rhyme 01:11 Not really 01:11 -it -it would be a rhyme 01:11 middle closely don't work 01:11 *vowels 01:12 rit crit 01:12 WHERE DO YOU GET "CLOSELY" FROM "VOWELS"? 01:12 I don't know. 01:12 auto correct can be a HUGE dick sometimes 01:14 Crit hit 01:14 Crit fit 01:14 Crit...uh... 01:15 i need more "it" words? 01:15 *! 01:15 Crit spit 01:15 Crit lit 01:15 crit fit 01:15 Crit tit (Lenny) 01:15 XD 01:15 crit pit 01:15 If only Crit was here to see that XD 01:18 Crit... 01:18 uh... 01:18 Crit....shit 01:18 I've ran out of "it" words 01:18 crit clit 01:19 crit has quit 01:19 Is "clit" even a word? 01:19 crit sit 01:20 Crit....Crit....um.... 01:21 ...Crit... 01:21 Crit it 01:21 I'm literally out of "it" words 01:21 crit bit 01:22 crit git 01:22 gud 01:25 Crit crit 01:26 best one yet. 01:26 10/10 01:26 Welp. 01:27 It appears that people are building humanoid robots with boobs. 01:27 I've lost all fate in humanity. 01:28 faith 01:28 thanks 01:28 Gtg 01:28 goodnight everyone 01:28 stay safe 01:29 bye cowhat 01:47 Nuuuuuuu! 01:47 PTLD! Come back!! 01:49 Sorry. 01:49 Wifi problems. 01:49 Same. 01:49 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs 01:50 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 01:54 I couldn't get This Is Halloween out of my head, so I remembered I was gonna make a song about it. 01:55 I love The Nightmare Before Christmas to bits 01:55 Same. 01:55 It's awesome. 01:55 that song is the catchiest one ever. 01:56 That and Making Cheistmas 01:56 *Christmas 01:56 Yeah. 01:57 Nothing really scared me in that movie except the clown with a tearaway face. 01:57 It kinda creeped me out. 01:58 The Spider Hair Monster is my favourite character in the whole movie 01:58 It's a shame that he hardly appears in the movie. 01:58 Yeah. 01:59 The part that freaked me out was when Oogie was revealed to be a bunch of bugs. 01:59 Yeah. 01:59 It was so goss and creepy. 01:59 *gross 01:59 I was like " Oh........ HOLY SHTI! " I didn't actually say that out loud. But yeah. That scared me. 02:00 my least favourite song from that movie had to be Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws 02:00 i just didn't like it. 02:00 My favorite character in the movie was either Jack (of course) or his dog. 02:00 Same. 02:00 I also didn't like it. 02:00 His Dog's name is Zero, if I remember correctly 02:00 The dog was cute. 02:00 Oh yeah. 02:01 His noise is a glowing pumpkin 02:01 Zero was so cute. 02:01 Do you know what the most hardest scene to get right was? 02:02 When Jack's reflection appeared in the Christmas Door. 02:02 What do you mean the hardest scene to get right? 02:02 in The Nightmare Before Christmas 02:03 I know that. I mean, what do you mean by " get right "? 02:03 they almost cut that scene because trying to get Jack's reflection was almost impossible 02:03 Oooooohhhhhhhh. Yeah. 02:04 Is it weird that when Jack made that nightmarish face it didn't scare me. It kinda made me laugh. 02:04 it made me laugh too. 02:04 Brb 02:06 tbh, The Melting Man scared me when he first appeared. 02:07 The Melting Man being the character that says "and slimy green." In the This Is Halloween song. 02:07 Back. 02:07 Same. 02:08 (Test) 02:09 Did you know that there are two characters that appear in the film that are hardly seen? 02:09 Who? 02:10 One is a Grim Reaper like character that appears in the This Is Halloween song near the end and before The Town Meeting Song starts. 02:10 I vaguely remember him. Tbh, TCWATAV scared me. 02:11 te other on being a character near the gate when Jack returns near the end of the film 02:11 TCWATAV? 02:11 who is that? 02:11 The Clown With A Tearaway Face. 02:12 (Test) 02:12 oh 02:13 His voice kinda scared me, along with the fact he could rip his own face off and put it back on like nothing happened. 02:13 He only did that once in the film. 02:14 I know. But still. Also, I saw some behind the scene storyboards for him, and it showed there was originally gonna be various things under his face. Such as an arm, a mouth covered in teeth and etc. 02:15 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:20 I hate my wifi. 02:21 I hate my wifi so much. 02:53 brb 03:53 █ 03:54 ██████wowow███ 03:54 ██████ 04:26 Hi 05:19 www 06:37 I'm so alone ;-; 06:52 No you aren't. ;) 06:56 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 06:56 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 07:04 w 07:04 Eyyy 07:04 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:08 eyyy 07:08 Eyyyy 07:08 ey bby 07:09 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:11 "PrototypeTubbyLand93" 07:11 ptl-93 07:14 Is FroodyFapples underage? 07:14 idk 07:14 Not sure. 08:16 and no, i didn't do it on purpose 08:17 and i can't learn from my mistakes, as my message wall rights is gone as well 08:18 when i checked the rules after a year of my block beginning, i saw something i didn't want to stay 08:19 VANDALISM WILL GIVE YOU AN INSTANT PERMANENT BAN 08:19 Chathacks why 08:19 Oh. 08:24 chatlogger pls 08:24 why are you not on 08:35 chatlogger retired from his job 08:40 Nuuuu! PTLD, come back!! 08:41 wrong person 08:41 ey bbys 08:42 is tinys birthday 08:42 gibe him the birthday cheers 08:45 Geleixox 08:46 can we PM? 08:47 Hi Pig 08:47 Hi 08:48 Gelexiox, you there? 08:51 huh 08:51 yeah 08:54 I learned to edit infoboxes 09:07 Brb 09:24 PIG 09:25 WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY 08:51 huh 08:51 yeah 08:54 I learned to edit infoboxes 09:07 Brb 09:24 PIG 09:25 WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY 09:53 teeny's b-day is today 09:54 chatlogger pls 09:54 Cool. 09:55 cac 10:07 brb 10:32 Brb 10:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVFzqpG9A0E 10:49 this is a 10/10 2016 03 23